


In Her Memories

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Love, Sad, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mey-Rin is lying on her deathbed when she is visited by Ronald Knox. This story was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Memories

The cozy room was quiet as if veil of silence had been cast over the tiny space. A older woman lay on the narrow bed, struggling to breathe, as she crossed her still slender hands across her chest. Although her once red hair had greyed over the years, time had been good to her so that only the softest lines touched her face. The fine wrinkles were mostly around her eyes, and framed her slightly dimmed irises. Normally her eyes were hidden by thick, cumbersome glasses, but she had set the glasses aside for the moment. She no longer had any use for the eyewear.

The atmosphere in the room changed almost imperceptibility, and she turned her head slightly. A smile graced her face her face when she saw what appeared to be a young man standing nearby. The dim light highlighted the blonde part of his hair as his peculiar, two-toned eyes took in her form. He took a few steps forward as he attempted to return her smile, but there was pain swimming in the depths of her green-gold eyes.

“I was hoping it would be you,” she said hoarsely.

“I made sure you were on my list,” he replied, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” she said. Coughing slightly, she reached her hand towards him. “I suspect it’s time then?”

“Almost,” he answered, and he took her hand. Their matching wedding bands, simple yet strong, sparkled in the available light.

She searched his face as she lay back on her pillow. The simple movements had taken all her strength, but she felt at peace. “I’m happy,” she whispered, “that we were able to have our time together. Very happy.” With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes for the final time as she exhaled. Her body stilled, and all that remained of her life was her soul.

Mey-Rin was dead.

Ronald looked at her for several minutes and struggled to hold back his tears. He had collected countless souls since becoming a Shinigami, but it had never affected him like this. Of course, he had never been in love before.

Finally, he produced a traditional scythe so that he could review her records and retrieve her soul. His customized scythe was faster, but it was so loud and impersonal. It seemed almost sacrilegious somehow. It was hard enough to stab her body, which looked as beautiful to him now as when he had first laid eyes on her, but it was his responsibility. For the first time ever, he looked away as he brought his scythe down.

Her memories flooded the room and slipped around. They didn’t struggle, as did many memories, instead they wrapped around him like a lover. A single tear escaped and slipped down his face to rest upon the corner of his mouth as if was a salty kiss as he looked at her records.

Her early life had been tough, far more difficult than he had imagined. She had taught pieces of it, such as how she had been trained to be killer. He winced, and he almost wished he could have saved her beforehand. The memories continued, and he saw her being ‘rescued’ by that demon. One of Ronald’s biggest regrets was that he had to keep Sebastian’s true identity a secret. Her memories continued.

There was their first meeting. He had flirted, as he had loved to do with all the ladies, but he only had the slightest hint then how special she truly was or how special she would become to him. He would learn all this later when they met again by accident. She was a mystery to him; a true lady who had the most innocent longing for love even though she felt her hands were stained with blood. He began to make excuses to keep her company, and he slowly began to realize that he had fallen in love with her.

He watched as the memory replayed of when he admitted he was a Shinigami. Their love was forbidden for she was mortal and he collected mortal souls. While she would age and die, he would remain young and 'live’ until the point he was able to find redemption - if that day ever arrived. She hadn’t cared, and their following wedding ceremony was personal and private.

The following years only saw their love grow stronger. They couldn’t truly live together for Ronald’s never changing face would only attract attention, but they spent as much as they could in one another’s company. There were fights and disagreements along the way, but their love was strong enough to only grow after these minor hurdles.

She grew older, but her beauty never diminished. He couldn’t spend as much time with her as he would have liked, and it hurt him to see how much time she spent alone. Her health weakened, and finally he came to the end. The final memory was his own sad face.

It felt so wrong to say there was nothing to note in her records. He would have preferred to write that she was the most special woman he had ever met, but he knew that it wouldn’t be allowed. Swallowing his feelings, he stamped her file and made sure her soul was securely stored in his scythe for transport.

As he stood up, he held his scythe against his chest and close to his heart - which was the very place that Mey-Rin would live forever.


End file.
